kaleidoscope
by Northerndawn
Summary: To truly understand, you needed to see all the angles. WishingFire's 100 theme Challenge; Saix-centric. Prompt 21, princess: Xaldin thought it was hilarious. Saix felt sick.
1. introduction

**so i decided to WishingFire's 100 theme challenge to occupy the summer  
my subject shall be Saix.**

**each entry will be exactly 100 words long (not including notes), but i may post unedited versions near the end.**

**i don't own it of them, sadly. **

* * *

**_001. INTRODUCTION_**

* * *

Isa wasn't quite sure what to make of this.

It had started out as a relatively peaceful afternoon, and he had been at the park with his elder sister, contentedly watching the other children play from his perch of the swings, when a boy about his age with wild red hair and bright green eyes came brandishing a ball and asked him to play. There was a grin on the boy's face that spelled nothing but trouble, and his face and clothes smudged with dirt.

Naturally, Isa was cautious. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm Lea. And you're my new friend."_  
_


	2. love

**_002. LOVE_  
**

* * *

"How about that one?" Lea nudged his side and pointed to another one, and Isa shook his head.

"No."

They had been doing this for some time, pointing out girls that they thought the other might like, but so far, no dice. There was only one left, a tall, blonde thing that was playing ball further out in the field with boys twice her size. Even from here, the pair could hear her shouting obscenities just as well as any sailor.

Isa nodded in her general direction and raised a brow at Lea, who swooned.

"I think I'm in love!"


	3. hate

**it's going to be just Isa and Lea for a while since i'm writing these in relatively chronological order. uwu**

* * *

**_003. HATE_  
**

* * *

Isa huddled in his room, hands clapped over his ears. Even so, he could still hear the shouts from downstairs, could hear the clatter of candles and the flutter of papers as they were swept from the table in a bout of anger.

He hated it, absolutely hated it, when they argued. When they were small, his sister would be there to hold him, tell him it was alright, but now she was at University and he was alone, and there was no way he would ever tell Lea, even if he had a suspicion that other boy already knew.


	4. vacation

**_004. VACATION_**

* * *

Lea always seemed surprised that Isa didn't take to summer with the enthusiasm that others did. In fact, he didn't seem to care either way- in school or not, chances were he'd still have his nose in a book.

That hadn't changed, at least, Axel noted with amusement. He stood at the door to Saix's office, come to turn in his mission report, only to find the other Nobody fast asleep. Figures- even when they had all been given a break, Saix, ever the workaholic, just kept on chugging. It was a comforting constancy that Axel hoped would never change.


	5. growing up

**ow**

* * *

**_005. GROWING-UP_**

* * *

"Hey, Isa."

The voice makes him look up from his homework, a silent question on his face. Lea, who's sitting across from him, seems troubled; his eyes are downcast and there's a heavy frown tugging at his mouth. Isa can't help but think how strange it looks on his friend.

Lea continues, "Do you think that we'll always be friends? Even when we grow up?"

And Isa wants to laugh, because if that's what's making Lea so upset, it must be a joke. The answer is so obvious, how could he not see it?

"Of course we will, Lea. Always."


	6. trouble's brewing

**what is this thing you call foreshadowing**

* * *

**_006. TROUBLE'S BREWING_**

* * *

The first sign of something strange should have been the thunderstorms.

It never rained in Radiant Gardens, save for the occasional light showers. But no one paid much mind to it; it wasn't a foreshadow to anything, because there had always been peace and normalcy, and there always would be.

Isa, however, couldn't deny the bad feeling he got whenever he heard the rolling thunder that shook his windows. He even spoke up about it, once, to Lea, who just laughed and waved off his friend's worries.

"You're so paranoid, Isa!" Lea had grinned. Isa frowned. "Stop thinking too hard!"


	7. first encounter with an animal

**just for the record, i used to have a pet tarantula. i love them.**

* * *

**_007. FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH AN ANIMAL_**

* * *

Isa knew that Lea was terrified of spiders, but he could never figure out why. To him, spiders were just little creatures that seemed to live in every nook and cranny, effectively becoming quite the annoyance when one wanted to clean house.

Then again, he had never seen a tarantula before. As the insect was passed around, Isa froze, eyes wide, the blood draining from his face. When it was his turn to hold it, he turned a rather appalling shade of green, and both he and Lea (who had been sitting next to him) darted out of the room.


	8. first love

**__did u kno?  
i ship 7/8. fun fact for the day brought to you by mal**

* * *

**_008. FIRST LOVE_**

* * *

Call him possessive, but Isa did not like to share.

Which was why he was rather put out at the moment. He had gotten a text from Lea (who else?) to meet him at the park, and so Isa obeyed. But when he got there, Lea wasn't waiting at their usual spot; no, he was out at the pavillion, surrounded by their classmates. The redhead was in his element, ever the social butterfly- flirting and making jokes and laughing. And Isa, ever the outcast, watched from afar.

No, he didn't like to share what was his. And Lea was _his_.


	9. first crush

**lame. i hate how this turned out.**

* * *

**_009. FIRST CRUSH_**

* * *

When they were little, maybe first grade or so, there had been an assignment- do a play. It wasn't all that challenging, a creative activity, but many took to it with immediately. The boys were, however, outnumbered, and their plan for a Godzilla-esque scene lost to a more domestic setting.

The first scene was a wedding, and unfortunately Isa was coerced into being the groom. What was merely meant as a kiss on the cheek morphed into an angry teacher, screeches about "cooties", and two very red-faced children.

Strangely, it was a memory that Isa had cherished for years afterward.


	10. first tragedy

**i projected myself onto lea for this one so it was actually pretty easy to write  
and for the first time i had a problem with cutting the entry down.**

* * *

**_010. FIRST TRAGEDY_**

* * *

It was an accident, they said.

Lea was not talking, was not eating, was not doing anything. Isa may not have felt the loss as acutely as his friend did, but it still hit him hard, still hurt. Lea's family was Isa's family, and vice-versa.

He had went to the funeral, but Lea wasn't there. Others noticed- and they whispered, cast furtive glances around the flower-scented room. But the shock of bright red hair was missing.

Later on, Isa would find his friend at the park. They would sit together in silence and mourn the father that they both shared.


	11. parents

**jsyk, i've never played bbs so i have no idea if i'm even getting their characters right**

* * *

**_011. PARENTS_**

* * *

"What are we even supposed to do with these things?"

Isa glanced over, amused, watching his friend hold the doll by the leg. It was letting off that infernal noise, somewhere between a screaming banshee and a crying baby. If one thing was for sure, Lea would never be a willing parent.

"We're supposed to take care of them for the week," Isa replied patiently, his own fake baby cradled securely in his arms. "Or were you sleeping in class again?"

Lea blushed, but his expression quickly returned to desperate. "How do you get it to stop crying?"

Isa laughed.


	12. afraid of the dark

**look we're finally getting somewhere**

* * *

**_012. AFRAID OF THE DARK_**

* * *

He didn't know what they were- these black, bug-eyed creatures that stalked toward him- but they inspired such a fear in him that it felt hard to breathe.

Isa wanted to scream, to run, to do something, but his muscles had seized up and froze, even as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He didn't know where his family was, his mother or father or sister, and he didn't know where Lea was. He didn't know where anyone was. He was alone.

He hurt, he was dizzy, and his vision was tunneled and growing ever narrower. He blinked, wobbled, and fell.


	13. holding hands

**sighs dreamily**

* * *

**_013. HOLDING HANDS_**

* * *

Isa didn't know where he was, or when, or how or why, and the strange new emptiness was.. different. Logically, he knew that he should be scared, or worried, or panicking, but he wasn't. He just... was.

The boy didn't realize how strung-out he was until he found Lea. His friend looked different; his eyes were greener, there were strange purple markings on his face, and there was something strange about him that Isa couldn't place. It didn't matter, though. He was there, and he was familiar, and so Isa grabbed his hand and was determined never to let go.


	14. popcorn

**this was fun to write.**

* * *

**_014. POPCORN_**

* * *

"Lea," was the the first thing that slipped through Saix's mouth when he saw the kitchen.

In comparison to everything else, the microwave had been reduced to a blackened, smoking, useless piece of plastic. The flames had been put out, but by the way it was melted Saix could tell that they had been there.

Next to the ruined appliance stood Axel, unabashedly holding a bag of unpopped popcorn, still wrapped in its plastic package. Saix was disbelieving, then decided to reassess his thoughts; Lea always had been rather flame-friendly.

"How did you even manage to set it on fire?"


	15. cookies

**i give up trying to make this in anyway chronological.**

* * *

**_015. COOKIES_**

* * *

Isa's favorite food had been cookies, so, naturally, Saix's were too.

It was a well-kept secret; no one knew except Lea (Axel?), who could probably care less.

Unfortunately, no one ever made any kind of sweet here. The Lord of the Kitchen (Xaldin) did not have an aptitude for baking. If you wanted something sweet, you had to go find it somewhere else.

It was a pleasant surprise when Saix woke up to the sweet smell of melting chocolate. He opened his eyes, still groggy, and rolled over, spying a plate of steaming hot chocolate-chip cookies sitting on the armoire.


	16. memories

**just a heads up, i'm going to virginia and won't be back until monday, so updates are questionable. for anyone that actually reads this.**

* * *

**_016. MEMORIES_**

* * *

His mother's eyes were brown.

It was little details like this that Saix found himself recalling and clinging to. He was terrified of forgetting; he wanted to remember who Isa was, because it was almost guaranteed that no one else would.

He wanted to remember how his sister's hair would look gold when the sunlight hit it just right, wanted to remember how beautiful his mother's smile had been, wanted to remember the deep tenor of his father's laughter.

But most of all, he wanted to remember who he was. Saix was terrified of changing and turning into someone else.


	17. tower

**what is this canon you speak of**

* * *

**_017. TOWER_**

* * *

"So this is where you three always go."

Axel turned so fast, Saix could have sworn he heard the other's neck crack. There were three unopened icecream bars in his hand, and Saix felt a shadow of jealousy, though he would never admit it.

"What're you doing here?" Axel demanded, sounding almost angry. The teardrop tattoos under his eyes crinkled as he squinted against the sun.

Saix shrugged, didn't answer, but came to sit next to his former friend on the edge. Axel still watched him incredulously, but the Diviner disregarded his gaze, and looked out serenely over Twilight Town.


	18. stripes

**wow hi i'm back and not dead.**

**shameless self-promotion, but if you're a legend of korra fan or abraham lincoln:vampire hunter fan, please go check out my newest drabbles. thank**

* * *

**_018. STRIPES_**

* * *

There was a box of small mementos that Saix kept under his bed, remainders from his Somebody's life. Sometimes, in a shadow of nostalgia, he would look over the contents.

There was the crescent moon patch that he had cut out of Isa's jacket, a picture of his family, a little note or two that he had written over the years, and Lea's yellow striped scarf. Gloved fingers ghosted over the contents almost reverently, almost lovingly, though the Diviner's expression remained carefully blank.

It wasn't the same anymore, never would be, but sometimes, he could close his eyes and pretend.


	19. stars

**i've been swept up in that whirlwind that it the korra fandom, sorry**

* * *

**_019. STARS_**

* * *

If there was one thing that he could truly say that he missed from his homeworld, Saix would have chosen the stars.

(But he would need a heart to actually miss anything, wouldn't he?)

He remembered the stars as Isa's constant companions when there was no one else to fill the void, and he remembered his Somebody staying out late on hot, balmy summer nights, spilling his secrets to little pinpricks of light in the sky. The World That Never Was didn't have stars; no, only the glow of the empty city from below and shine from Kingdom Hearts above.


	20. universe

**I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR,,,,**

**on a different note, i had up to prompt 26 written by the end of june, i just haven't gotten around to posting them. after that, my writing my seem a little strange because i'm trying to get the hang of the characters again and i kind of threw the word limit to the wind**

* * *

**_020. UNIVERSE_**

* * *

__Things were often carried over from their past lives, only to be manifested in some other way, shape, or form as a Nobody. Axel's had been fire. Marluxia's had been botany. Saix's was astronomy.

The moon, the stars, the entire universe would never cease to amaze him, heart or no. There were so many places to see, things to do, people to meet; so many opportunities for one to experience.

So, understandably, when he finally got the hang of the Corridors of Darkness, Saix was thrilled. It was like a dream come true, hindered by one thing- no joy rides.


	21. princess

**i had no idea what to do with this so i let my cousin (who also plays kh) write a draft, which was around 1500 words**

**it took me forever to clean it up because i kept on laughing and i couldn't decide which parts to keep **

* * *

**_021. PRINCESS_**

* * *

He didn't learn until later that it was a bet, and by that point he really just didn't want to remember.

The day had started out normally; get up, get dressed, make coffee, make sure everyone else got up.

He had returned to his (largely unused) office, leafing through reports from the previous day, when he heard a loud whoop. Peeking out into the hall, he was nearly shoved aside by a large gust of air.

It was Xigbar, of course, racing down the hallways in a large, poofy pink princess gown. Xaldin thought it was hilarious. Saix felt sick.


End file.
